When did family life get so complicated?
by Ms.harmonyPotter
Summary: Rory finds out she is pregnant after her split from Logan. When she needs support she knows her mom won't give her she turns to Shira and Mitchum. What will happen in the future? Will things work between her and Logan? What about the family issues that arise?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: I made the huntzbergers in this story nice and supportive of Logan and Rory's relationship. im not a fan of how they are portrayed in other stories especially Shira. I made the gilmore's out to be the bad guys in the beginning of the story and I might change it I might not. if you don't like it don't read it.

Summary: Rory finds out that she is pregnant after her split with Logan. She calls up Shira knowing she can't go to her mom and grandmother. Freaking out and in need of support she is great full for the family she once thought hated her. will things work out between Logan and Rory? Will Lorelai and Rory ever fix their relationship? How did Rory come to take the last name Hayden over Gilmore?

I looked at the test in my hand and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Two pink lines. I was 22 newly graduated with no job and my boyfriend- I'm sorry ex-boyfriend- walked away two days ago after issuing me an ultimatum. How was I supposed to handle this myself and still be a writer? First thing I needed to do was make a doctor's appointment.

"Thank you for calling Hartford medical, how can I help you?"

"Yes I need to make an appointment to see a doctor I think I may be pregnant."

"Okay I have an opening today at 4 pm with Dr. Parker. Your name please?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden."

"Thank you. We will see you at 4."

I couldn't believe what was going on. I knew I had to tell someone but whom…Mom was out of the question because as soon as I mention Logan's name she was going to flip out. Grandma would start planning a wedding, and I wasn't sure Honor would really talk to me. Calling Shira was not the best idea considering her thoughts of me and Logan, but with my options so numbered, I summoned up all my courage and dialed the dreaded phone number.

"Huntzburger residence."

"May I speak to Shira, please; it's Rory Hayden?"

"Hold, please."

It felt like hours before Shira picked up the phone.

"Rory, how can I help you?"

"Shira, I know I'm not your favorite person and I know you don't think I'm good enough for your son, but I had no-one else to turn to."

"Darling, what's going on?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant and don't know what to do. Mom is going to flip, grandma is going to freak out…I didn't know who else to call."

"Okay, the first thing you need to do is to calm down. Now, do you have an appointment with a doctor?"

"Yes. I have an appointment with Dr. Parker in Hartford at 4 pm."

"Oh, she is lovely! She was Honor's OBGYN as well. I will meet you at her office and we can talk then. After that, you will come back to the house with me and we will figure this out as a family."

"Okay. It will take me at least a half hour to get there, so I'm leaving now."

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I gathered my phone, keys, and bag as I made my way out the door before my mom got home from the inn. Throughout the drive, all I could think about was Logan and what could have been our future now that I'm having his child. Most of all, I thought about the reaction his family would have and how they were going to handle everything. Shira seemed pretty honest on the phone.

I started crying, knowing that my one mother wasn't going to be happy about the situation I was in because it didn't fall in line with her plan for my future. I couldn't become an international correspondent if I had a child and frankly that was not something I wanted to do.

As I pulled into the parking lot of Hartford Medical, I found Shira waiting for me by the front door. As soon as I made my way to her and she saw me crying, she pulled me into her arms and just held me.

When I had calmed enough she brought me inside and I checked in. The nurse behind the desk told me to fill out the required form and that someone would be with me shortly. As I came upon the section for the father's information I handed the clipboard off to Shira and she filled in all the information pertaining to Logan.

"Now, Rory, why couldn't you talk to your mother about this? From what I understand, Lorelai is an understanding person."

"Normally, yes, but when it comes to Logan, she tenses up and there is no talking to her. She acts like she supports me, but in reality I know that she is ecstatic that I said no to him. When she can't see that my heart is breaking because the truth is your son is the best thing that ever happened to me. I let my mom influence my decision I lost him. Now, I'm pregnant and I have no idea what I'm going to do or how I'm going to tell Logan or my mother. She doesn't even know that I have an interview in California on Friday." Tears renewed and poured down my face as Shira pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh. We will figure everything out. When we get back to the house we will sit down with Mitchum and call your mother. When that is figured out we will figure out the rest." I just nodded and tried to slow my breathing down.

We sat there for what felt like another hour before we were called back to the exam room. The nurse took my weight and blood pressure and asked me some basic questions before stating that the doctor would be in shortly.

As we waited, I thought about how the conversation with my mom would go. I knew she wouldn't be happy about the pregnancy or the fact that Logan was the father. I sighed and shook my head. I needed to focus on what was going on at the appointment and not worry about my mom.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Parker walked in. "Hello Lorelai. So, it says here you believe you're pregnant."

"Please call me Rory, and yes, according to the two home tests I took that came back positive I believe I'm pregnant. I just wanted to be sure and get confirmation before telling anyone the news."

"That is understandable. So, what I'm going to do is send you for a urine test as well as a blood test and we will go from there. Since we aren't busy today, we should have the results right away." I just nodded and went along with that she told me to do.

After completing both tests, Shira and I walked out of Hartford Medical with doctor confirmation that I was indeed pregnant with Logan's baby. Sighing I turned to Shira. "Now what?"

"You can follow me to the house. Mitchum will be home and we can tell him the news before sitting down together and calling your mother." I just nodded and walked off to my car before following her to her home. It was already turning out to be a long day.

Arriving at the mansion, Shira led us into Mitchum's office where we both sat and explained what was going on. He turned to me with a worried expression.

"How are you handling things, Rory?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm worried about my mom's reaction because this didn't fall into her plan. She will freak out when I mention Logan's name like she always does and I haven't even told her about my job interview in California. I wanted to go there and find Logan to explain things to him and try to get what we had back."

"Okay, so first let's call your mom. Call from your phone and put it on speaker. We won't interfere unless we see you getting upset, at which point, I will deal with your mother." I took out my phone and called my mother. As it started ringing, I put it on speaker.

"Rory where are you? I thought we were meeting for dinner?"

"Mom I have some news and I don't know how you're going to take it. But I need you to let me get through what I have to say before you say anything."

"okay…"

"First things first, I'm pregnant. I've already been to the doctor and got confirmation. Secondly, Logan is the father and third, I have a job interview in California on Friday. I know you don't like Logan and you never did. You acted like you were upset when I came home crying after graduation because he gave me an ultimatum, but I knew you were happy that I turned down his proposal. You didn't seem to care that I was hurting and that I still am. You never liked Logan or what he stood for or the life he came from. You hate that I fit so well into the world you left behind. You hate that he replaced you as the most important person in my life and you can't stand the fact that I don't want to be your mini me anymore."

"How could you allow this to happen? You always told me you were safe and you know what Rory? You're right! I don't like Logan, or his family, or the life he came from. He represents everything I didn't want for you. You were supposed to go to Harvard, become an international correspondent, and then come home and settle down in Stars Hallow. You were never supposed to fit in with that world. Your grandparents are to blame and you know what? Everything from the moment you started at Chilton is their fault."

"MOM! Seriously, you're the one who went to them for the money. And you're the one who wanted me to go to Harvard and become an international correspondent. That was your dream for me! I just wanted to be a writer, find someone to spend my life with, and start a family. I never said I would settle down in Stars Hallow. That's what you wanted because you always have to control my life. Well, guess what mom? I'm not you! I will live my life how I want with who I want and if you can't accept that then don't talk to me. And another thing, you never take the blame for anything! You always find someone else to blame!"

"Rory you know what? I blame that family. They have done nothing but criticize you from day one and yet you stayed with their son. He is nothing but a Playboy Rory! You keep forgiving him every time he cheats on you. I raised you better than that. Now, you need to come home, get a nice quiet job here in Stars Hallow and I will help you raise the baby. He or she never has to know about Logan or his family."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Lorelai. You see, when Rory made the appointment she called me for help. Now I don't know what your issue with my son is, but I will not stand for you criticizing your own daughter because she didn't live her life the way you wanted her to. Now I realize that Mitchum and I can't really say we haven't done the same thing to Logan but after hearing this conversation I can understand why your daughter came to me instead of you. Now here is what's going to happen. I am going to have people come over to your house, gather up all of her belongings, and have them bring her stuff here. Mitchum and I will help her anyway we can. We are going to get her to California for her interview and help her reconnect with Logan."

"No. I absolutely refuse to allow my daughter to have any contact with Logan. Rory, if you do this, you cannot come home. I don't want to hear about how he hurt you again and that you should have never gotten with him. This will be the last time we talk."

"Then, this is goodbye mom."

With that, I hung up the phone and immediately started crying. I couldn't believe that my mother would say something like that to me. I realized then that I still needed to call my dad.

"Christopher Hayden."

"Dad…"

"Ror, what's wrong?"

"Okay, well, a few things for news. First is that I'm pregnant and Logan is the father. Secondly, I'm currently with the elder Huntzburgers and mom is pissed so she told me to never talk to her again…you're on speaker by the way. Third, I have a job interview in California on Friday and they are going to help me reconnect with Logan."

"Wow. When you say you have news, you really mean it. Okay, first, don't worry about your mother. She will come around and if she doesn't, then you always have me and Gigi and you know that. Secondly, Mitchum, Shira, thank you for helping my little girl when I couldn't be there. If I wasn't in Texas for a meeting, I would be on my way to her. Just so you know, when it comes to Logan, honey, you have nothing to worry about. That boy loves you and I know that."

"Thanks dad. I'll let you get back to your meeting now. I love you and I'll talk to you when you get home."

After talking to my dad I felt better and had stopped crying. Shira had her arms wrapped around me and Mitchum had covered my hand with his, showing that I had his support. Just as Mitchum went to speak his office phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. Is mom there with you? I just wanted to talk…"

"Logan! Yes your mom is here. Hold on son, we just got some news so we were just about to have a little celebration."

"Logan, darling, how are you? How's California?"

"It's okay. It's not the same without Ace but I'm managing. I sold the house I bought for us and the company is doing really well. Actually dad, that's why I called… one of the companies we were interested in expanding isn't doing too well on the newspaper front and we thought you might want to take a look at it and see if you could bring it back to what it was."

"Well son, if you send me the paper work, I'd definitely take a look at it."

As they continued to talk to Logan, all I could think about was how much I missed him and wanted him back.

"So, mom, dad, what's the news you were celebrating?"

"Well Logan, what if I told you I was recently in contact with Rory and she recently found out some news she wanted to share with you?"

"I'd ask when you were in contact and what she could possibly want to say to me after she turned down my proposal."

I looked at his parents and they nodded. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Logan…"

"Ace? What are you doing at my parents' house?"

"Logan, I found something out and I went to your mom for help…Logan, I'm pregnant."

"Is that why you said no?"

"No, Logan. I just found out today. I said no because I let my mom influence my decision when it came to you. She shouldn't have been a factor in my answer, but I let my fears of us turning out like my parents keep me from seeing what was right in front of my face. If I could turn back time and change my answer, I would."

"Well, what do we do now, Rory? You made it pretty clear that marrying me would close doors to you because of your last name. Besides, I'm in California now with a job I love."

"I'm not sure, Logan. Can we talk again in a few days and figure things out? Just the two of us?"

"Sure Ace, just let me know when."

I told him I would and we all said our goodbyes. I knew I should have told Logan about my mom but I thought I should have that conversation in person. As the three of us continued to talk about random topics, I began to get tired. I just felt drained and knew then and there that I would have no trouble sleeping through the night.

"Rory dear let me show you to your room and we can deal with the more serious topics tomorrow. I'll call a moving company to pick up your stuff from your moms house and I'll even call Finn, Colin, and Stephanie to pack everything up. Then we can all enjoy a nice lunch while we figure everything else out."

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me Shira, and I honestly don't know how to thank you."

"It's not a problem sweet girl. Now you get some rest and we will handle things in the morning." I hugged her and made my way into the bedroom which turned out to be Logan's. As I laid down to get a night's sleep I thought about how my life could change in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came quicker then Rory would have liked. A knock on her door woke her out of a restless sleep and she climbed out of bed to open the door.

"Morning Shira." Rory greeted as she walked into the room

"Morning dear. How did you sleep?"

"Not well. Just need to figure things out and get as far away from my mother as possible. There are things Logan and I need to figure out. I need to find a job and get settled and make arrangements for when the baby comes." Rory looked as if she was about to have a panic attack and Shira immediately took control.

"Okay first take a deep breath. In regards to the job, Mitchum might have a solution to that. So let's go downstairs and have breakfast and talk then deal with everything else. Your things should be arriving soon as well as Finn, Colin, and Stephanie." Rory went to change quickly before following Shira downstairs to meet Mitchum for breakfast. He was already seated as they entered the dining room and sat down to have breakfast. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of papers turning and forks hitting the plates.

"Rory, I know you said you had an interview on Friday, but what was it for and with who?" Mitchum inquired.

"The San Francisco Chronicle as a column writer. Not exactly what I hoped for, but it would allow me to be near Logan. I was desperate. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking over the paperwork that Logan sent me and the reason they are failing, is because they don't have a competent editor. Over the years they became a gossip paper, lost readers and refused to move to e-news. I wanted to know if you would be willing to work with me and help turn this paper around. You could review the staff, fire and hire who you please and move this paper into the future. Obviously I know that Logan has no plans right now to come back to HPG but I am willing to make you President of our Crisis Management department and you would report directly to me- no one in between. We can go into the office today and finalize everything as well as get all your credentials on board. Your first project will be this paper and you can do what you want with it. On Friday, we can go into the paper and explain what's going to happen and move on from there." Rory thought about it for a minute. She loved fixing problems when she was the editor of the Yale Daily News and could easily hire a staff of people to help her. And it was definitely better than being a column writer.

"Okay I'll do it." It felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

While they were eating breakfast Rory's phone had gone off. Without looking at the caller ID she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore you get your butt back to your mother's house and you raise this child without his or her father. That family has done nothing for you!"

"Hello to you too Grandma- and its Hayden not Gilmore! we've been over this considering the last time we spoke you told me I was an idiot for turning down Logan's proposal and now that I'm considering seeing him again your yelling at me and telling me to go back home to the one lady who told me that I was making a mess of the life she wanted for me! Well you know what Grandma you can tell Mom that I am done with her and done with you. The only person I'll talk to is grandpa. At least he respects that my decisions are my own. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start a new job and plans to make a life without negative Nancy's. Good Bye!"

She slammed the phone shut and took several deep breaths before she looked at Mitchum and informed him that she was ready to go. He nodded, said goodbye to his wife, and led Rory out to the car. They were soon on their way to the New York HPG office.

Almost two hours later, Rory and Mitchum arrived at the office where she would soon be the head of a new department that would allow her to work in an environment she loved. They made their way to HR where they stopped to get all her paperwork filled out along with all the identification she would need.

"Good morning Mr. Huntzberger. I didn't realize we were expecting you this morning."

"That's because I don't need to notify you when I am coming, Ms. Williams. Now where is Carter?"

"His office sir." Mitchum nodded and led Rory to his office.

"Carter we need to fill out her paperwork. This is Lorelai Hayden and she is going to be the President of our Crisis Management Department. She needs a company phone, the all access pass so she can get to my office and keys to the building. Make sure there is a parking spot available for her as well as the company Laptop- top of the line- and that everyone here knows that she answers directly to me." Carter nodded and got the necessary paperwork for her to fill out. The first two forms were basic information needed for new hires. The others were forms that needed more detailed information to get her access pass. After some time, Rory gathered all her new accessories and passes and Mitchum showed her to her new office. She looked around and immediately wandered over to the window which had an amazing view of the city. Rory was in awe that this was now her office.

"Mitchum, this is amazing! The view is wonderful."

"My dear I think it's high time you call me dad or father here at work. If I know Logan, once things get figured out and he sees you in California then he will once again ask you to marry him, and, honestly, I can't ask for anyone better to be my daughter-in-law." Rory just walked over to Mitchum and hugged him.

"I appreciate everything you and Shira are doing for me, father. I couldn't ask for better people to help me." He didn't say anything just hugged her back. After showing her around the office and meeting the other heads of departments they went to Mitchum's office to go over job specifics.

"Okay, Rory. So essentially your job will be traveling to different papers that we will acquire or have acquired and either fix them, if possible, or rebuild them from the ground up. You can choose your own staff of people you believe to be qualified for the job and report directly to me. If you feel that a paper is not worth saving, then come to me and explain why and we will go from there, but I believe you can fix anything thrown your way. Now with Logan being in California, you can obviously video conference from there but will need to be in New York once a month for the head of departments meeting we have. "

She just nodded so Mitchum continued to explain the job requirements, then handed her a stack of folders.

"The first few people are employees here who we feel could be beneficial to your department. The rest are people who have applied to our company here and in California but we didn't have the department for them at the time. You can hire a second in command who can report to you. You also need a secretary for here and our office in California where you will also have an office. It will look much like mine since you will be the highest ranking employee in that office. All employees will be informed to report to you before contacting their head of department here to make things easier."

"So essentially I'm the you of that office?"

"Yes." She just nodded and continued typing things up on her new laptop.

"When we get out to California we will go to the office first and get you set up, as well as get you a car." Rory's head shot up in shock and couldn't believe what she was hearing. A car here and in California? Well it's a good thing she's the boss.

After another two hours and going over staff files here Rory decided to meet with the employees that already work here in the building. Mitchum had some work to do so Rory walked to her office and had those potential candidates meet her there. First up was Jessica Wilkes. She had been a secretary to the head of Marketing before he was fired for sexual harassment, now she just works the front desk. Rory called down.

"HPG Jessica speaking, how can I direct your call?"

"Hi Jessica, this is Lorelai Hayden the new President of Crisis Management. I was hoping you could come up to my office so we can talk about the Secretary position."

"Of course Ms. Hayden I will be right up."

They hung up and Rory made the other necessary calls to the others that were in the building. By the time she was done Jessica had arrived at her office. She waved her in and motioned for her to take a seat in front of the desk.

"Hi Jessica, so I've reviewed your file and I believe you're perfect for the job. You have the experience, not to mention you graduated from Yale which I did as well, so that's a huge bonus." They both laughed at that.

"Anyway you're organized, on time and professional which is great. So I just want to go over a few things with you. The first thing is that as of right now I will be based in California, you will have direct access to me at all times so you won't have to go through my secretary there. I would never ask you to up and move across the country. I will be back once a month for the Head Meetings and for other issues that come up at which point I will inform you of my travel arrangements so if I need any meetings they can be scheduled around then. I will video conference with my staff once a week unless something comes up. Any calls that come in will go through you first and with the system in HPG you will have access to my schedule here and in California that way you will know if I'm in a meeting or where I am in case something comes up I am always available so call me if you need me."

"That sounds reasonable. Will I need to travel with you?" Rory thought for a second.

"I would like you to come to California with me for at least two weeks. It will give us time to find someone there that can be my secretary and know that you are more of a personal assistant then a secretary. So you will be my main point of contact. After the two weeks are up you can either choose to move out there and stay with me traveling back and forth or you can have your main base here. I will ultimately leave that decision up to you because as I said I will not ask you to move across the country. And last but not least I am not as formal as everyone else in this building so you do not have to call me Ms. Hayden please, call me Rory."

"Okay Rory. I would like to see how the two weeks ago but I think I will stay with you. I have no family here as my parents passed in a car accident two years ago and I am an only child." Rory just nodded.

"Okay then Jessica, let's get started. The desk right outside the door is yours we have some people coming in to interview for the other positions so here are copies of their files so you have them. Let's start with the first person. I would like you in here on the interviews please." Jessica smiled and nodded before getting up and calling in the first person. Stephen Jacobs.

As Rory and Jessica looked over his file they saw some inconsistencies and immediately Rory turned to Jessica and whispered in her ear.

"Step outside and place a call to Mitchum Huntzberger's PA and ask that he come to my office ASAP."

"Sorry Mr. Jacobs we will be with you in just one second." He nodded. Rory got up as she saw Mitchum outside her door and stepped into the hall to meet him. She handed him the file without saying a word since she had circled what she found in red pen. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised and she nodded in reply. With a sigh, he walked into Rory's office and sat in her chair while she stood next to him with Jessica just slightly behind her.

"Mr. Jacobs, do you know who I am?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger, sir."

"Exactly, and do you know why Ms. Hayden called me into her office?"

"No Sir."

"Let me explain it to you then. In your file it says several things, but the one thing it mentions is that you graduated from Yale 4 years ago top of your class and had a connection to the Hayden and Vanderbilt family. Do you know why this caught our attention?"

"Not exactly sir."

"The Hayden family you claim to have a connection to is indeed Ms. Hayden's family and the Vanderbilt's are close personal friends to the Hayden's and my family as well. Now, Mr. Jacobs if your family was indeed connected to those families in some way we would know about it. Although you may have exceptional qualifications and may be right for a position in this department or any other department within this building, I am going to have to ask you to vacate the premises. I do not appreciate people trying to gain status in my company by throwing around the names of families they do not know." Jacobs just nodded and left the office with his head down. Rory felt bad and suddenly had an idea. After running it by Mitchum, she ran out of the office to catch Mr. Jacobs.

"Mr. Jacobs, hold on one second." He stopped and turned around.

"Yes Ms. Hayden?"

"Would you be willing to relocate to California?"

"What do you mean?"

"I will be primarily based in California for the foreseeable future. I would still like you to work for me in this department but I have to know if you would be willing to relocate across the country? We would provide travel expenses for you and your wife but I must know ASAP as we leave on Friday." She could see the wheels turning in his head and knew that she had him.

"Ms. Hayden I will relocate. Thank you for this chance. My wife just had our first child and if I had lost this job we would have been moving to Ohio with my parents." She waved him off saying it wasn't an issue and said she would have Jessica email him all the necessary information and that she would see him again on Friday.

After the issue with Steven Jacobs was ironed out, the rest of the interviews were smooth sailing. Her new VP was Derek Washington and although he was in his mid-40's he had no problem answering to someone who was barely 25. They then hired his PA, with his help of course. After that the rest of the staff fell into line and were told in no uncertain terms that they would be reporting to Mr. Washington before they contacted her, as that was the proper chain of command. Once everything was said and done, emails set up, numbers exchanged and schedules for Friday ironed out, Rory met Mitchum by the elevators to head home for the day. And to be honest she was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn, Colin and Steph had met the moving company at the house in Stars Hallow to pack up Rory's things. What they didn't expect was to see Ms. Gilmore along with her parents waiting for their arrival. Things were going to get awkward. Stephanie decided to take charge and marched to the front.

"We are here to collect Rory's things."

"I thought that's what the moving company was for? Hasn't that boy and his family done enough?"

"That boy loves your daughter and is currently miserable living in California without her. And that family you're complaining about took in your daughter when you told her she couldn't come home if she had any contact with them. So they are helping her any way they can. Mitchum Huntzberger made your daughter the president of the Crisis Management department within HPG. She gets to do what she loves and still travel. Do you even care that you will never see your grandchild?" By this point Stephanie was fuming.

"Excuse us ladies while we pack up our sister's things and take them to her. I can see that she is no longer welcome here and to be honest I don't feel much welcome here either." Finn led the group inside and directly to Rory's bedroom where they packed everything up. Once their job was done they instructed the movers to load the boxes into the truck and then head back to Hartford. The three friends left the house without a word to the Gilmores.

Finn, Colin and Stephanie had been at the house since they came back with her stuff from the Crap Shack. It was now Friday and everyone was preparing to leave for California. Rory had been in constant contact with her team and Jessica specifically. But right now Rory was a nervous wreck. She and Logan hadn't spoken since the day he called his parents. In all honesty she had no idea how he would react to seeing her in person. But for now she had work to worry about and besides the baby that had to be her first priority. The group made their way to the airstrip in Hartford where HPG had a jet fueled and waiting. Jessica was waiting for Rory when she arrived and greeted her immediately as they walked to the car.

"Morning Rory."

"Morning Jessica. So how's our schedule looking for today?"

"Well with everyone here and baring no delays, we will be arriving on time in California which means by the time you Steven and myself arrive at the office your first interview should be waiting for us and after the interviews are done we have a meeting with Mitchum to go over the plan for Monday and after that well the day is yours." Rory just smiled.

"Jessica you are amazing and have become an essential part of my life already. After all our meetings are done, I want you to go shopping. Buy yourself something and have it charged to the Hayden account. All stores on Rodeo Drive have the account information." Jessica looked at Rory in shock. When she started to protest Rory just waived her off and told her it wasn't a problem and with everything Jessica had done for her in a short amount of time already she deserved it.

The large group made their way onto to jet and got comfortable for takeoff. The four friends sat down with each other catching up. Mitchum and Shira sat more towards the front on his computer looking at high end baby items, Jessica and Stephen were talking about work while his wife was feeding the new baby. The pilot came over the speaker informing the large group to buckle up as they were next for takeoff. Rory who had never been one for flying closed her eyes and took several deep breaths till the jet leveled and they could freely move. When she opened her eyes, Stephanie, Colin and Finn were looking at her with worried expressions.

"You okay Hayden?"

"Yeah Colin, I'm fine. Just don't really fly much so it's not really comforting being several thousand feet above the ground."

"Okay. Well how do you feel about seeing Logan again? We know things weren't left on the best of terms at Graduation."

"No they weren't and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about what happened and how I wish I could take it back. My mom influenced every decision I ever made from the time I was little. She had no choice when we started family dinners with the Gilmore's but she wasn't happy when I willingly started seeing the Hayden's for lunch on Saturdays. She left this life at sixteen because of the scandal it caused the family not to mention she hated everything about this life. The fact that I fit in so well to everything that she turned her back on made our relationship harder. When I started dating Tristan in Chilton she wasn't happy but accepted it because he hated the life too. So when he asked me to move to North Carolina with him to get away from the Hartford influence after High School, Mom was all for it. When I said no and explained that I couldn't leave everyone behind for a life that yeah im sure would have been good but not what I wanted, Tristan understood and we are still friends. Mom never got over it. Things got worse when I started dating Logan. The weekend trips with the LDB, the shopping sprees in New York with Steph, the black card from Grandma and Grandpa Hayden. Mom despised it all. She couldn't understand how after she raised me why I would ever want to be a part of the life she left behind all those years ago. When I chose Yale over Harvard well let's just say she was beyond mad. Anyway, Mom influenced everything, even my answer to Logan and I realize now that had I not listened to my Mom Logan and I would already be in California together planning our wedding and preparing for the baby." The three friends just looked in and listened to everything Rory had said. What she didn't realize was that Colin had Logan on the phone and he had heard everything that Rory had just said. He never realized just how much influence her mom had on her. While he knew she had dated Tristan DuGrey and that they were indeed still in contact, he didn't know that she had almost been forced to go to North Carolina. He had tried to make things work where Lorelai was involved. The weekend they went to Martha's Vineyard was just one of those examples. Logan was always able to tell when things were tense where he was concerned but he never thought it was just that bad. Quickly he fired a message off to Colin and told him to hand the phone over. Colin looked down and smiled.

"Here Ror." Rory looked at it and realizing who was on the other end immediately got up and headed to the back.

"Hello?"

"Ace, why didn't you ever tell me things were that bad?"

"Because Logan, I didn't want you to stress out. You already had your own family issues that I didn't want you to worry about mine on top of it."

"Ace you were my girlfriend. Of course I was going to worry about you. Now when exactly were you going to tell me that you no longer go by Gilmore, but Hayden?"

"It's a long story Logan, you sure you got time?"

"Well how about you give Colin his phone back and grab your computer. We can Skype, see each other face to face, and you can explain things."

"Okay, give me a minute."

They hung up and Rory made her way back to the front where everyone was sitting. Handing the phone back to Colin she thanked him then grabbed her computer before making her way again to the back room. She got comfortable on the bed and fired up her new laptop. When it was up and running, she opened Skype and signed in. Immediately she got a call from ButtFacedMiscreant. Rory started laughing as she answered the call.

"Well hello there Ace."

"Hi Logan I hope you don't use this Skype account for work," she laughed.

"Nope, just personal. You look good Ace."

"Thanks Logan. So do you, although you look more tired than normal. Everything okay?"

"Yeah just going over a lot in my head and missing you. So first tell me what happened that you now go by Hayden and not Gilmore."

"It started with a typical Friday Night Dinner, except Grandma and Grandpa neglected to mention the fact that they had invited over the Haydens and Grimaldis. Apparently Robert and I are a match made in heaven. No matter how much Robert and I are friends because we bonded over the disaster of a dinner, we would never get married and we made that point clear at dinner. We said we were friends and that is all we would be. His parents were fine with that and even said that I was a good influence on Robert and he made a comment about not seeing me at Yale with the LDB and his dad started to laugh along with Grandpa Straub. The Gilmore grandparents were not too happy about that and started to talk about acting like a proper lady and how I need to settle down and find a husband and join the DAR. Well Grandma Francine just about had a conniption. Going on and on about how they are the ones who encouraged me to go to Yale, encouraged me to get an education and make a name for myself. She then went off about how they were just as manipulative as my mother and that my life was my own. Well, you can imagine Grandma's reaction to that. She was not happy. Eventually I chimed in and said if that was what they truly thought when they were the ones who encouraged me to follow my dreams, then I no longer wanted to be known as a Gilmore and I would rather go by Hayden since they seemed to truly care about my life and my future. After that the Haydens invited us all back to their house for a relaxing meal of Chinese food and conversation. Robert and his parents agreed and we had a relaxing enjoyable time."

"Robert? You and Robert were a match made in heaven?" Logan started to laugh hysterically. Rory just rolled her eyes and waited till he was done. "So after that how was contact with the Gilmores and your mom?"

"Oh that's where this story gets good. Okay so the next family dinner I didn't even make it through drinks. By that point Robert and I had been in constant contact because I had been dreading this dinner but the Haydens loved him and his family so they were waiting for me to get out of dinner. It helped that Robert dropped me off and was waiting down the street for me. Anyway when I walked through the door they immediately laid into me. Grandpa called me an embarrassment, grandma told me that I needed to start acting like a lady of society and that means finding a husband who would support me while I handled all the social engagements, and Mom, well she just sat there and smirked, not saying a word. So instead of staying, I turned right back around called Robert and I left. Since then the last time I spoke to them was right before you called your parents that day we first spoke."

"Damn Rory I had no idea things were that bad. Oh and when you get here we will be discussing the issue you have with your mom and her conversation with you. Stephanie informed me she said you could never come back. Here's a better question: why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that's a conversation we need to have in private face to face not over the phone or a computer screen."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Finn stuck his head in. "Love they are getting ready to land."

"Thanks Finn. Be right there."

"So it looks like I'll be seeing you shortly."

"Looks that way. Your dad and I are going to the office first. I have some interviews to complete but after that I'm free till Monday."

"Interviews?"

"Yep. I'm the Head of the new Crisis Management team for HPG I'll be based here but travel will be required as well as monthly head meetings in New York. I'll see you soon Logan."

They disconnected the call and Rory made her way back to her seat with a smile on her face. The other three just looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Reporter Girl, would you like to explain why I just got a message from Robert asking if you were okay?"

"Oh shit! I knew I forgot to let someone know I was leaving…" Rory pulled out her phone and quickly made a phone call.

"Hi….No I'm okay…..yes takeoff was a little rough for me but I managed….We talked and will talk more when I get to Cali….Yes Robert he knows about the dinner….Yes…Yes….No that is a conversation for you to have with him…..What do you mean why…Because it's not my place to say anything….either you tell him when you get off the phone with me or I will call you in his presence and you will tell him then…no his parents won't say anything because you have to….Okay I'll call you later today….Yes I promise….Bye Robert." Steph, Collin and Finn just looked at Rory weird. Since they could only hear her side they had no idea that Robert and Honor are dating or that it was Rory that set them up with Mitchum and Shira's blessing. 'Oh what an interesting conversation that was going to be.' Rory just smirked and realized that she needed to be around Logan when he found out about Robert and Honor.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight to California went by fast. Between talking to the group and going over the schedule with Jessica, Rory was easily distracted from everything else going on. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of what could happen when she sees Logan again in person. Not to mention everything going on with her mom and knowing the only way anything will be fixed with her is if she agrees to never see Logan again. Shaking the thought from her head Rory tried to focus on what Stef was saying, while trying to ignore that the plane was landing. Her phone went off and she found a text message from Robert and Logan.

Let me know when you land. I'll meet you at the office - Logan

She smiled and replied that she would. Reading the message from Robert made her laugh.

I'll tell Logan when you're around. Less chance of him flying here to kill me for dating his sister. Let me know when you get there. Love you sis. I'll be out to visit soon. - Robert

Rory just shook her head and got up with everyone else to exit the plane. They all gathered into the cars and while everyone else went to the hotel, Rory, Mitchum, Jessica, and Steven made their way to the office. She shot off a message to Logan and turned to Jessica.

"So who's our first meeting?"

"That would be Luke Jefferies. He has excellent references and seems just as organized as me. I think he could be your secretary as well as a fill in PA if I am out for one reason or another. After him we have Mark Dillon, Jasmine Fellows, Michelle Nichols and James Halloway."

"Sounds good to me. When we get there we will find Steven and office and then get started with the interviews." Jessica and Steven nodded. Mitchum just looked at Rory and had a shocked look on his face. He had no idea she would be this good at a position that was problem solving but in the end he knew she would make great changes to help the company.

They arrived at the office building and made their way up to the top floor. They first made their way to a corner office where Mitchum explained that Rory could decorate it anyway she wanted and to just charge it to the company account. After looking around they walked down the hall and found Steven an office that he got settled into right away. Rory and Jessica walked back to Rory's office and got set up for the interviews that were to take place when suddenly her phone rang.

"Rory Hayden."

"Ms. Hayden, Mr. Huntzberger is here to see you."

"Send him up please."

"Right away." Rory hung up the phone and looked at Jessica. Shaking her head, Rory prepared herself for a face to face meeting with Logan. After the way things ended between them, she wasn't sure how the meeting would go but there was no time to dwell on things as Logan was currently on his way up to her office. Jessica made her way to the door and out to her desk that was placed to the right side.

The knock on the door shocked Rory out of her thoughts and she looked up just as Logan made his way into her office. Her breath caught in her throat as she got a good look at him. His blonde hair was slightly longer and tossed like he had been running his hand through his hair. And if possible his brown eyes looked darker and seemed to be staring into her soul. She couldn't understand how he had gotten more attractive in a matter of weeks.

Logan looked up as he walked into her office. He hadn't exactly been dreading this meeting but it had worried him. Logan was unsure how this would go, but he did know that he still loved her. Looking at Rory he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked even if she had just came off the plane. Her brown hair was shiny and long and her blue eyes sparkled liked they did when they were together at Yale. He knew he had missed her but until he saw her again he hadn't realized just how much.

"Hey Ace." At those two words Rory shot up from her chair and ran the small distance to Logan throwing her arms around him and crying. His arms came around her waist and held her as she cried.

"Shhh… it's okay Ace. We will figure things out. But right now I think you have Interviews to conduct. So here's what we will do. I'll go visit dad, and when your done you can come to his office then you and I will go back to my house to talk before meeting everyone for dinner. Because no matter how much I missed everyone and the guys, I have missed you more and want time with you just us." Rory nodded and wiped her face before kissing his cheek and sending him on his way so Jessica and she could get on with the interviews.

Things started out well. Luke was hired for Rory as a secretary/ PA when Jessica was sick and out of the other four interviews, the only one who didn't work out was Michelle Nichols who only applied for the job to get closer to the Huntzberger heir. Once she realized that he wasn't who she was working for well let's just say things didn't work out.

"Michelle we are ready for you now." Michelle got out of her seat and walked into the office in a short skirt and a low cut top. When she saw Rory sitting behind the desk, she was shocked.

"I thought Mr. Huntzberger was running the interviews."

"Why would he be running the interviews when it's my department and he doesn't even work for the company?"

"But the Ad said newest executive looking for employees."

"Exactly. I'm the new executive. Now Ms. Nichols let's get started with the interview. Why do you want to work for HPG?" Rory knew why but wanted to see if she would admit to the reason herself.

"HPG is a great company. Working here would mean working for the best."

"Michelle I'm going to stop you right there. You applied for this job because you wanted to work for Mr. Huntzberger. You wanted to get close to him and hope to become the next Mrs. Huntzberger. Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret. That is never going to happen. You see I am very close to the family and you could say that they look at me as if I was their daughter. Mr. Huntzberger doesn't go for the type to just throw themselves at him. He prefers someone with class and a brain. So here's what I suggest. I suggest you change your attitude, change your attire, find a job that you can actually do and stop going after someone who employs you because no-one will take you seriously and if you're looking to be a trophy wife whose husband doesn't love her, and doesn't treat her with respect then go somewhere else. This company is not a dating service. Now unless you're serious about working here, Get Out Of My Office!" Rory pointed to the door and waited for Michelle to get the hint that she was in no way hired at HPG. When she finally left Rory had Jessica call the others into her office to go over everything.

"Okay everyone. Jessica is going to pass out your company tablets and we will get started. Now IT has set up your emails already and all you need to do is reset your passwords. If you go under notes each of you will see your email address and temporary password. All of you are linked to everyone else in the New York office including my VP Derek Washington. You all have my schedule that will automatically update as it is updated on my end. If you need me you will be able to contact Jessica directly who will be with me wherever I am. Luke will answer any and all general questions you may have and if it isn't an emergency talk to him and he will relay the message. Now as for when we start work, I want everyone here on Monday morning at 7 AM we have our first project and I would like to get started as soon as possible. I will fill you all in on the way to the paper but we meet here at 7 and go together. If for any reason you can't make it at 7 AM please contact Jessica and she will let you know where to meet us. That is all for now you may go and I look forward to working with each of you." Everyone left the office and Rory made her way to Mitchum's office with Jessica at her side. The whole way to his office was filled with talk about design ideas for her office. By the time they made it to Mitchum's office they had a design idea in mind and decided to handle everything on Monday. Rory knocked on Mitchum's door before entering.

"Rory. How did everything go?"

"We hired four out of the five people. Ms. Nichols was under the impression she would be working for Mr. Huntzberger and would become the next Mrs. so I kindly informed her that wasn't going to happen and that she should look elsewhere for a husband." Mitchum just nodded and told Rory that they could leave and he would see them for dinner. She smiled and nodded before heading out of the office with Logan and Jessica. They all walked towards the elevator in comfortable silence when Rory turned to Jessica.

"Remember what I said. I want you to go to Rodeo Drive and shop. My dad and grandparents already know that you will be charging stuff to our account and we will go shopping at some point this weekend so don't get too much. We will talk later and make plans at dinner."

"Rory are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of your family."

"Jessica, I am positive. Don't worry about it. I'll see you at dinner go have fun." She nodded and headed in the opposite direction of Rory and Logan as he led her to his car so they could talk at his house. All Rory could think about was the impending conversation and how it would go.

Sometime later, Logan pulled into the driveway of a modest looking two story house. In Rory's opinion it was her dream house. It had a stone front with an attached garage and two stairs leading up to the front, the landscaping was marvelous, and a fence blocking the back so there was privacy. If the outside was this impressive then she couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like. Logan came around and opened her door helping her out of the car and leading her to the front door.

"Logan this house from the outside alone is magnificent."

"I picked it with you in mind. When we talked about our future back in Yale you were oddly specific about the type of house you wanted to live in. Come let's take a look inside before talking." Walking into the house Rory could see that it was everything she dreamed. It was an open concept kitchen, living, dining area with stairs leading to the second floor as well as a finished basement. As Logan finished the tour Rory was in love with the house and never wanted to leave. He led her into the living room after getting them both something to drink.

"So I think it's best to start with what happened between you and your mom then move on to what will happen between you and I with the baby coming." Rory nodded and started to talk about her mom.

"Okay so Mom and I had a close relationship up until Chilton. When I started to date Tristian DuGrey, she wasn't happy because he was from the life she left behind. When she found out that he hated society as much as she did, mom immediately became his biggest fan. After we graduated he asked me to move with him to North Carolina to get away from it all but I told him no. She wasn't happy with me. When she found out I would be going to Yale instead of Harvard she wasn't happy but accepted it because it appeased both families. When I met you things changed even more. I embraced society life no matter how much she tried to keep me away from it. I fit in with your friends; I attended society events I was the child she never was. When we ended things after my graduation because I turned down your proposal, she seemed almost too happy about it. Tried everything she could to get to stay in stars hallow. talked about trips we could plan how I could work for the stars hallow gazette and just stay in that small town for the rest of my life. What she didn't realize is that I never wanted that. The Haydens, my dad especially, understood what I wanted from life and realized that the Gilmore's were just as manipulative as my mother. I knew that I had to get out so I contacted your mom and the rest is history." At the end of her speech Logan looked shocked that a mother could treat her daughter that way. While his parents weren't the most supportive, they at least supported him in what he wanted to do.

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Ace. I never realized things were that bad. I always thought you and your mom were best friends."

"We put on an act around others and kept our problems to ourselves."

"Well, now that that is cleared up, what do you want to see happen? With us, I mean?" Logan waited for her response with baited breath.

"To be honest, I never wanted us to end things. I still love you Logan and I wish we had never broken up. I want to see where this can go and with a baby on the way I think he or she deserves parents who are together. I want this child to have something that I didn't: A home with two loving parents. I planned on coming to California before your dad offered me the position I'm in now. The real question is what do you want Logan?"

"I want you here with me. I want to raise this baby with you. I want to come home every night after work to you here waiting for me. I want to sleep next to you every night and wake next to you each morning. I love you Ace. I never stopped."

Rory looked at Logan and leaned forward to hug him before kissing him lightly. She was glad at least one thing in her life was figured out.

If only everything else would fall into place. What she didn't know was that within the next several days, everything with the Gilmore family would soon hit the fan and PR would have a field day.

A/N: I know things in this chapter kinda went fast between Rory and Logan but I promise things will get more interesting as things go on. Im also looking for a Beta if interested please PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! sorry it took me so long to post chapter 5 im almost through my first pregnancy so its taken a lot out of me. but here it is chapter 5 let me know what you think!

Back in Hartford Connecticut, Richard Emily and Lorelai Gilmore were wondering where they went wrong. Everything was falling into place. Rory had graduated from Yale and was supposed to become a society wife. Even Lorelai had come around to the idea and started to agree with her parents. She never expected her daughter to get back together with Logan Huntzberger. That boy had ruined everything and they would figure some way to bring her back and make her see that he was all wrong for her. All three Gilmores had blamed the Hayden influence and had since day one. Richard and Emily had never approved of Christopher Straub Hayden but at the time Lorelai claimed she was in love with him so they begrudgingly approved until Lorelai found out she was pregnant. They knew nothing good would have come from that baby and did all they could to try and make her the perfect society granddaughter. They had assumed, like Lorelai that Logan Huntzberger was just a passing fling. They had hoped to make Rory the perfect society wife by marrying her off to the Grimaldi boy but when they both flat out told the elder Gilmore's they would never marry, they flipped out on her.

"There has to be something we can do. We cannot allow this to continue. What if we set up a contract between Rory and the Andrews boy? That would mean she would have to come back," Emily suggested.

"One issue with that Emily is that her last name is now Hayden and they will never agree to that. We no longer have control over who she marries. But we can cause a PR nightmare for them. We simply leak a story to the press stating that Logan had known she was pregnant when they broke up and when she refused to marry him his parents got involved along with the Haydens. They forced to two to reunite and refused to allow Rory to raise the child on her own. We then tell the press that we are simply worried for her and want her to come home."

"Could that work dad?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"We won't know unless we try. I'll get a press conference set up and we can iron out the details." Richard left to his study while Lorelai and Emily smiled at each other while in their heads they were praying this would work.

Back in California everyone was gathering at a local restaurant to meet up for dinner. They were a large group but looked more like a family. Mitchum and Shira looked on fondly as everyone chatted while waiting for their table. Rory was talking with Steph and Jessica about a shopping trip tomorrow afternoon and had even invited Shira along, who gladly accepted. Logan was talking with Colin and Finn about god knows what but the three of them usually spelt trouble and Mitchum was sure at the end of the night someone would need to be bailed out of jail. Steven was standing next to his wife while looking down at his new little girl and he knew that Rory had made the right decision inviting Steven to relocate to California. Mitchum would not have been that understanding and was grateful to have someone like Rory Hayden working with him. His attention was drawn to the hostess walking up to their large group.

"Mr Huntzberger, I apologize for the wait, but we have your table ready, sir." He nodded and turned to the group.

"Alright everyone, let's go sit and we can finish our conversation then." Just as Mitchum was going to follow the group his phone started to ring. Sighing, he excused himself outside and took the call.

"Huntzberger."

"Mr. Huntzberger, it's Daniel Klein from the Times. I have some information you might like to hear."

"Go ahead Dan."

"Well it seems the Gilmores have called a press conference for tomorrow to talk about their granddaughter a Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and your son. Apparently it does not paint your family or the Haydens in the best light."

"I see. Thank you, Dan. The Haydens and I will handle this."

They said their goodbyes and Mitchum made his way inside and to the table. Logan, Rory and Shira looked at him expectantly.

"That was Daniel Klein from the Times. it seems the Gilmore's have planned a press conference to talk about us as well as the Haydens. We don't know exactly what they are going to say but we need to be prepared. Rory after dinner we need to get into contact with the Haydens and get them out here. We can do a press conference correcting anything the Gilmore's have said. But we need the Haydens on our side as this will affect them too."

"I'll call Dad and Grandpa after dinner and get them out here tomorrow." Once that was settled, everyone enjoyed a nice relaxing dinner. Conversation flowed easily and laughter filled the table. By the time everyone was done, they were fully satisfied and looking forward to the weekend. Saying goodnight, Rory, Logan and his parents made their way back to his house to make a call to the Haydens.

"Christopher Hayden."

"Dad, it's me. I'm going to conference in Grandpa and explain what's going on."

"Okay Ror. I'll wait."

Rory connected a call to her grandfather and then proceeded to connect the two calls.

"Now Rory, what is going on that you need your father and me?"

"Well apparently the Gilmores have called a press conference for tomorrow to talk about us and the Huntzbergers. It won't paint any of us in a good light. So Mitchum suggested that you all fly out here so we can handle this together."

"Rory, you know I'll be there. I'm flying out tonight. Dad, what about you and mom?"

"We will fly out as well Chris meet us at the airport. And Rory dear we will handle this as a family don't you worry."

They hung up the call and decided to just relax till the Haydens arrived at the airport. After that they would just deal with everything together as a family should. The group hung around Logan's house until they had to leave for the airport. The group travelled in two cars since all of them would not fit in the SUV. Rory stood waiting for her family to depart the plane and once her dad was on the tarmac she ran straight for him throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

"I thought running was against the rules for a Gilmore?"

"Yeah well, since I go by Hayden now, I figured those rules don't apply to me anymore. I missed you dad."

"Missed you too Kid. Go say hi to your grandparents." Rory laughed and nodded before making her way towards the elder Haydens who immediately pulled her into a hug and whispered words of comfort.

After greetings were exchanged the group made their way to the vehicles and back to Logan's home. Conversation was light on the ride home until everyone was situated around the living room.

Rory sat in the living room listening to the conversation going on around her. While she knew she needed to have some input on drama surrounding her family she just couldn't wrap her head around everything. Excusing herself, she made her way to the back yard and sat down reflecting on everything that happened at the dinner at the Huntzberger Mansion in Hartford.

 _Flashback:_

 _Logan and Rory arrived at his childhood home and sat in the car. Neither wanted to be there but they were expected. Logan was told they were having a guest for dinner and that it was important business so he couldn't screw things up._

" _Ready Ace?"_

" _As i'll ever be."_

 _They made their way from the car to the front door and just as they were to ring the bell, the door was opened and Honor rushed them inside. The maid took their coats and they made their way into the sitting room where Rory got the shock of her life._

" _Dad? Grandpa?" Both turned when they heard a familiar voice._

" _Rory! How are you sweet heart?" Christopher got up and pulled her into a hug._

 _When Logan looked over at his parents, he saw a look of shock that he was sure was on his face as well. How did he not know his girlfriend was a Hayden as well as a Gilmore? How did his parents not know?_

" _Rory is the elusive Hayden heiress? Well this certainly is a shock. Logan did you know?" he just shook his head in response to his dad's question._

" _This relationship cannot be allowed! This girl is a scandal! Her parents brought shame to both families and she was raised out of the Hartford elite! I will not allow it!" Elias bellowed. Everyone in the room turned to him in shock._

" _Dad?" Mitchum questioned not really sure what else to say._

" _You heard me. Logan i demand you end things with this woman at once!"_

" _Now listen here Elias. My granddaughter is more blue blood than your daughter in law! If i remember correctly Mitchum met Shira when she was a hotel cocktail waitress. If anyone isn't good enough for any family it's your grandson not good enough for my granddaughter. But unlike you i have enough respect for your son and daughter in law, not to mention the amount of love i have for my family that i trust my granddaughter's choice." Grandpa Straub turned to Mitchum and Shira._

" _Mitchum, Shira, thank you for having us but i'm afraid we will have to cut this evening short. Mitchum please come see me on Monday at the office and we will talk business."_

" _Rory please stop by tomorrow im sure your grandmother would love to see you." She nodded and hugged her dad and grandfather as they left. As she turned back to the others in front of her, she noticed that logan was tense._

" _Mom, Dad thank you for tonight but i'm afraid Rory and i are leaving. Grandpa i have no words for you."_

 _Logan grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her outside. They made their way back to yale in silence._

 _End Flashback._

Rory came back to the present when Logan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Im sorry what did you say?"

"We asked what you thought you would like to say to the press."

"They deserve to know the truth. It may embarrass the Gilmores and ruin my mom's business but at this point i don't really care. They turned their backs on me and i won't let them get away with it."

The rest of the night was spent going over what would be said the next morning at the press conference. They all hoped everything would turn out well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. had a small bout of writers block and then my daughter decided to make her way into the world before thanksgiving so I've had to adjust. But i'm back and ready to continue my story. Heres chapter 6.

The occupants in the household sat around the television waiting to see the Gilmore press conference. They were all set for theirs later in the day but wanted to see what the Gilmores had to say. Coffee and bagels had been placed on the coffee table, the huntzburgers were seated along with the Haydens and Rory was just waiting on Logan to join them.

"Logan! what are you doing? The press conference is about to start."

"Im coming Ace. I was getting your decaf coffee. while I know you won't give up coffee I refuse to let you have regular." Logan walked into the room with his obnoxious smirk firmly on his face. She took the coffee and just rolled her eyes at him.

Just as Logan sat down the press conference started. The occupants of the living room held their breath and waited.

"Ladies and gentleman we would like to thank you for coming today. unfortunately this is not a happy occasion that we are here. You see Lorelai Leigh Gilmore has turned her back on her family in hopes of getting the Huntzberger Heir to marry her and take care of her and her child. Mr. Huntzberger is well known to those around Hartford as a philanderer and notorious partier. We are here to plead with our granddaughter. Please my dear, we want you to come home. We can help you take care of your child and raise him or her in hartford society with the Gilmore name. The child will want for nothing. Just please come home to us and your mother. we Love you darling." Richard Gilmore finished speaking just as the first hand went up.

"Mr. Gilmore isn't it true that your granddaughter and Mr Huntzberger had a relationship throughout her time in Yale and isn't it also true that at that time your wife and yourself encouraged the match?"

"Yes at the time my husband and I encouraged the match between the two. But we have seen the error of our ways and we just want our granddaughter to come home."

"Mrs. Danes is it true that you never wanted your daughter with the heir of Huntzberger publishing? Most mothers would be pleased her daughter would be so well cared for."

"Yes it is true that I never liked the Heir of HPG. I raised my daughter out of society and I never wanted that life for her. I just want my daughter home with me where she belongs."

Question after question was asked until the Gilmores called an end to the press conference. everyone in the living room turned to face Rory who now looked livid.

"Home where I belong? What am I five years old! I can make my own damn decisions." Christopher stood up and walked over to his daughter and pulled her up into a hug.

"Darling calm down we will handle this. Now you and logan need to go get ready as the press will be here shortly" Rory nodded and took Logans outstretched hand as he led her into their room. On the bed was the outfit that Shira had helped her pick out. She had a pair of dark wash jeans from Gucci with a light brown sweater from Neiman Marcus along with a pair of thigh high black leather boots. Logan was dressed in her favorite Armani suit and had forgone a tie. After they were dressed Rory and Logan made their way back to the living room and out the front door where there were several news stations waiting for them. Once everyone was settled, Mitchum gestured for Rory to address everyone.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for coming today. As you know the Gilmores have made some claims about how I turned my back on them inorder to get Logan to marry me and take care of my child. I stand before you today with the Huntzberger's as well as the Haydens to clear up these accusations. First and foremost my name is Lorelai Leigh Hayden. While my mother may be a Gilmore my father is Christopher Hayden and I have his last name. I never turned my back on my family. The Gilmore's are the ones who turned their backs on me. Once they found out that I went in search of Logan with the help of his parents, they demanded I go back to my mothers house in stars hallow and not even tell Logan or his family about the baby. When I told them that I could not and would not exclude Logan from his child's life, my mother told me I was not allowed to come home. Any questions?"

"Ms. Hayden is it true that your mother never liked Logan or his family?"

"Yes unfortunately this is true. My mother left society when she found out she was pregnant with me at the age of 16. Due to her actions my father and the haydens had no part in my life until I was deciding on where I would go to college."

"Mr Huntzberger is it true that Ms. Hayden trapped you with the pregnancy?"

"Absolutely not. Rory Hayden is the best thing that ever happened to me and this child is just icing on the cake." Logan responded.

The reporters continued to ask questions until one really had them all thinking.

"Ms. Hayden will you ever return to your family?" Rory thought for a second before answering.

"As of right now I am already with my family. The gilmore's claim that I am their heiress yet the minute I make a decision they don't like, they toss me aside. The Huntzberger's and the Hayden's are more my family then the gilmore's who tried to control every aspect of my life. as of tomorrow morning a story will be printed in several of HPG papers including the Chronicle and the New York Times. This story will explain my life and how I got to the decision I made today. Now if you will excuse us my family and I have reservations." With that they all dismissed the reporters and made their way to the restaurant for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the Gilmore's were gathered around the table having breakfast when they caught the headlines in the New York Times.

 **Gilmore Lie Exposed!**

 _Yesterday we sat down with Lorelai Leigh Hayden and got the inside scoop regarding her relationship with the Gilmore family. I had the pleasure of sitting down with Lorelai, Logan and her father Christopher Hayden. Here is what i found out. Lorelai Leigh was born to Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Christopher Straub Hayden. When she was 16 years old Lorelai Victoria ran away to a small town called Stars Hallow and refused to let Christopher be involved in raising his daughter and as a result he was in an out of her life for almost 18 years. According to Lorelai Leigh, who ive been informed goes by Rory, her mother ran away from the society life she was accustomed to inorder to raise her. As she was growing up Lorelai always told Rory to follow her dreams and be who she wanted to be; but as she got older Rory started to realize that Lorelai was raising her to essentially be her mini me. When Rory started at Chilton she had a chance to fit in but Lorelai did all she could to dissuade her. Upon graduation from Chilton Rory's now ex boyfriend turned best friend, Tristan DuGrey, tried to get Rory to move to North Carolina with him so they both got away from society. Im told that when Rory had turned down his offer Lorelai stopped talking to her daughter because she was unhappy that Rory had decided to go to Yale and follow in her families legacy. Going to Yale is what started the rift between her and her mother, but apparently started to mend the relationship between Rory and the Haydens. Christopher had this to say about his daughter._

 _"Rory going to Yale and becoming the woman she is today has become a blessing in my life. While my parents and i missed the first eighteen years of her life we couldn't be happier of the person she is today. Logan Huntzberger is exactly who my daughter needs in her life. They balance each other out and every time i look at them i can see the love they have for each-other."_

 _The sincerity in Christopher Hayden's voice was undeniable. And just by looking at these two her father is right the love they share is undeniable. After that comment made by Christopher i asked Rory what made the rift worse between her and her mother. She only had this to say._

 _"My mother never wanted me to be apart of the world she left. Since i was young she made it clear that those who came from society were not to be trusted and that being a member of society would keep me from my dreams of becoming a writer. When i attended Yale, i joined the paper and met Logan and his well now our friends. Immediately i fell into Society life. I was attending events planned by the DAR, having lunch at the club with my grandparents, and jetting off on random trips with the gang. My mom didn't like the fact i fit so perfectly into the world she left behind. When my graduation rolled around Logan asked me to marry him and i had said not yet. He said now or never and walked away. My mom was a little to happy about that. Two days later i found out i was pregnant and instead of turning to my mom i went to Shira Huntzberger."_

 _To say this reporter was shocked by that revelation is an understatement. When asked why Rory simply stated that Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger were a direct line to Logan, and that she had no plans of keeping the father away from his child. I highly admire and respect Rory Hayden. I had one last question for all three of our visitors and that was what they think the Gilmore's reaction will be to the article. they all had their own answers but the answer of Logan Huntzberger sums it all up completely._

 _"Frankly it doesn't matter what they think. At this point the only family we need are those that support us. Christopher is right. we balance each other out. She keeps me grounded when i need it and i help her with her explore her sense of adventure. To me, at least, the Gilmores are not important in our lives. and if they cant except the fact that Rory and i will be together then we don't need them."_

 _To this reporter it looks like the Gilmore family has some things to answer for. Everyone here at the New York Times wishes Logan, Rory and their families the best and cant wait to see their little bundle of joy._

The room was completely silent. No one knew quite what to say or how to react. They couldn't believe that Rory would actually put out an article that painted them in a horrible light. One thing that never crossed anyone's mind was how this would affect their buisness'. Back in Stars Hallow the calls started coming in with people canceling their reservations. No one wants to stay at an inn run by someone who can turn her back on her child.

"that ungrateful child! Lorelai if you had stayed here and raised her with us we never would have been embarrassed like this!"

"You know what mother i did what i thought was best at the time. i was 16 years old and wanted to do something for myself. i hated society i still do! i never wanted this life for Rory." The argument continued within the Gilmore house. Across the country however things were calm and enjoyable.

Rory had a copy of the Chronicle and Times sitting before her on the breakfast bar. The articles in both papers were the same except for some of the wording. She couldn't help the satisfied smirk that settled on her face at the fact that her mother and grandparents could potentially be ruined because they tried to control her life. She was her own person and this interview had proved that. Rory finally stood up for herself and it felt great.

"Ace? what are you doing up? come back to bed." Logan came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I was just looking over the articles. There is no way the Gilmore's can escape this. Mom might not suffer but the elder Gilmore's prided themselves on being family first. When clients of grandpa read this article they may very well look for other insurance companies. i should feel bad but I dont. Logan does that make me a horrible person?"

"No ace it doesn't. they did this to themselves. you clarified things said by them and they now reap the consequences. now lets go back to bed." Rory allowed Logan to lead her back to bed where they fell asleep for a few more hours.


End file.
